A Fischer Tropsch (“FT”) process, which is sometimes called FT synthesis is a chemical reaction used for the production of various hydrocarbons from the input of synthesis gas, sometimes referred to as syngas. It is a surface catalyzed carbon polymerization process that largely produces straight chain hydrocarbons that range from C1 to greater than C100 hydrocarbons that generally follow a distribution called the Anderson-Schulz-Flory (“ASF”) distribution. Maintaining the temperature of the catalyst bed at an even temperature across the diameter and the length of the reactor is important in producing more valuable products. Other highly exothermic reactions call for efficient heat transfer out of a reactor to maintain consistent reactions. In similar fashion, highly endothermic reactions call for efficient heat transfer into a reactor.